


Conference

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Business Trip, Complete, Crossover, Gen, Gen Work, Hotels, Male Friendship, Military Background, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-The Night Manager (TV), Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Jonathan wasn’t overly fond of conferences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first hotel Pine worked at wasn't named so I made up something that sounds hotel-like.

Jonathan Pine looked around, fingers laced behind his back as he surveyed the conference hall. There were arching windows, a giant chandelier, the main entrance/exit, three side exits and twenty round tables surrounded by wooden chairs. People milled everywhere, the constant chatter made him nervous. This was why he wished he could skip conferences of any kind, despite getting paid handsomely to attend. Every time he got near one of these places it upped the chance of his having a flashback to Iraq. God, that poor kid had just been trying to cross the street not get caught in the crossfire when his unit had taken unexpected fire. How many people had died that day ? Two hundred, not counting the militants. How many people had he accidentally killed ? That boy, the priest and God only knew how many others. If he hadn’t helped rescue Captain Greene that day he would’ve happily forgotten that period of his life.

“Ah, Jonathan, so good to see you again. How’s the night shift at The Clarion Rossi treating you ?”

He turned to look down at Marion Moseby, smiled and shook the man’s hand. “It’s good to see you too, Marion. The Clarion is normally quite quiet, which I love. Honestly, I’m more surprised that most clients save their issues for the day manager instead of bringing them to me when they arise. Are you still getting run around at The Boston Tipton ?”

The dark skinned American frowned, “Like you wouldn’t believe. I love Carey Martin, she’s a great singer and draws a crowd, but her boys. It’s never quiet at The Tipton for long thanks to those hooligans. If I had longer hair I would’ve torn it out and if it wasn’t for young London I would have resigned by now.”

A burst of feedback from the podium had him repressing a flinch before a voice called for everyone to take their seats. Marion led the way to a table at the front of the room near the rightmost exit. Unconsciously, he relaxed. They may have only met a few months ago but Marion was already a great mate. He could bear the conference now.


End file.
